


Christmas Spirit

by byungnah



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungnah/pseuds/byungnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson was always lonely for the holidays since Youngjae and Jaebum always celebrated it with Jackson as the third wheel. This time around Jackson found someone to spend the season with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday/christmas present to my lonely friend Korinne! Happy late birthday and Merry early Christmas! Hope you enjoy this! Sorry for taking so long!

It was one of his favorite holidays in the year and every year he wished he could celebrate it with someone who was special to him, someone that he could call his own and be around with on Christmas Eve rather than be at home with Jaebum, his roommate and Jaebum’s significant lover by the name of Choi Youngjae. He was jealous of Jaebum and Youngjae’s relationship and secretly envied their everlasting love and even wondered why he hasn’t been kicked out of the apartment yet for Youngjae.

Jaebum claims it is only because of Nora, Jaebum’s cat, who has to hide out in Jackson’s room when Youngjae is around since the younger boy is highly allergic to cats. Youngjae and his roommate, who Jackson had never met besides knowing his name is Mark, have a small dog named Coco. Jackson secretly is happy that Youngjae is allergic to Nora since he would rather have a roommate than none at all. He could room with Yugyeom and Bambam but they do really like the idea of having an extra person in their two bedroom apartment.

But! Back to things that matter most to Jackson! The holidays! When he woke up on December 1st he knew it was yet again his favorite time of year and he couldn’t wait to hum random Christmas music, hear Christmas music on the radio and wear ugly Christmas sweaters to his last two weeks of school. Despite his jealousy of Jaebum he still wore a smile during breakfast and talked to his roommate about the decorations they could put up in their apartment. Jaebum stressed about not getting a Christmas tree but Jackson was already mentioning a great opportunity to have a tree and decorate it with Youngjae as well. Jaebum warmed up to the idea once Youngjae was brought in to the equation.

“I’ll think about it.” Jaebum stated finally and finished up his breakfast. “I’ll see you after classes; I got to get going so I can meet up with Youngjae at the bus stop.” 

“Okay, see ya! Have a good day with class.” Jackson waved a short goodbye and went back to his breakfast so that he could start getting ready for classes. He had a class an hour after Jaebum’s first one so he wasn’t so stressed with leaving quickly and no one to wait for him to get ready.

He sure would like to have someone waiting for him to get ready. 

Jackson shook his head and smiled, “I’m just getting lonely because it’s the couple time of year here in Korea.” It was less of a couple holiday in Hong Kong and his family celebrated the holiday much like how America would therefore it was strange to see so many couples during this time of year. 

Once he finished getting ready, Jackson picked out his ugliest Christmas sweater to throw on and left the apartment with newfound excitement for the holidays. Passing the small shops close to his apartment complex he could hear the songs playing and he hummed along to every single one until he got onto the bus heading for school. Listening to Christmas music put him in a good mood up until his first class when he realized he still had to worry about grades and the upcoming finals.

After class, however, his mood was lightened up once more by a text from Jaebum with good news about the Christmas tree idea that Jaebum so adamantly said no to that very morning. He said it was a great idea that Youngjae really liked. The only catch was that Youngjae wanted to invite his roommate since he made a claim that his roommate really loves Christmas and would love to help decorate. Jackson brushed the suggestion off and said it was okay by him. He texted back asking when to get the tree and Jaebum said Youngjae’s roommate had a car and could pick one up for the weekend. 

“Well at least his roommate is good for something.” Jackson spoke to himself and shrugged. He was more excited that he was finally going to have a tree in the apartment! Now he had to wait for the weekend to come!

Finally Jackson’s dream came true when Friday rolled around and Jaebum suggested that Jackson should go buy ornaments for the tree while Youngjae’s roommate brought over the tree. They made sure to measure the length and width so that it would fit perfectly next to their TV in the living room and Jackson was so ecstatic that he could hardly breathe. He hummed along to Christmas music in the store as he picked out the best ornaments he could find and practically ran home so that he could have more time to set up the tree and see how beautiful it looks in his living room. He also took the liberty of wearing his favorite Christmas sweater which happened to be red with a giant reindeer face on it. Jaebum laughed at how silly Jackson was being that morning but the younger decided to just ignore him. 

Now he was at long last home with Christmas decorations in both arms as he walked up the stairs to his apartment and knocked on the door with his foot as his hands were full of Christmas joy. Jaebum answered the door with a laugh and told him to come in, “Youngjae and Mark are already setting up the tree in the living room. It is a perfect fit, I’m sure you’ll love it.” He moved out of the way so that Jackson could in with ease and he went straight for the living room after taking off his shoes at the door. 

There stood the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. And next to him was the Christmas tree.

“H-Hello!” Jackson nearly shouted and blushed almost immediately when Youngjae and Mark turned his way. Mark had a bright smile, shining dark eyes and perfect blond hair. Suddenly he remembered his Christmas sweater and wished that he was wearing anything but this extremely embarrassing ugly sweater in the presence of someone he never knew could be that attractive. To make him feel slightly better he noticed Mark wearing a Christmas sweater as well, not nearly as ugly as Jackson’s but it made him feel good to know he wasn’t the only one to wear a sweater for this event.

“Jackson! Took you long enough!” Youngjae exclaimed and laughed at Jackson’s shocked expression. “Oh by the way this is the first time you’ve met Mark! Mark this is Jackson, and Jackson this is Mark.” Youngjae smiled and patted Mark on the shoulder so that Mark could respond.

“H-Hi.” He stuttered and Jackson could mark down on his imaginary list that he has just heard an angel speak.

Call this a Christmas miracle but Jackson had never seen such a beautiful angel in his life. 

“Nice to meet you.” Jackson barely spoke above a whisper as if speaking any louder would cause Mark to shatter.

Mark smiled and suddenly Jackson felt like world peace could very well happen. Mark then laughed and Jackson wished he could listen to that for the rest of his life. 

“Come on Jackson the tree isn’t going to decorate itself! Go turn on some traditional Christmas music and let’s get started!” Jaebum exclaimed and slapped Jackson on the shoulder and Jackson nearly jumped at the contact.

“Of course!” He squeaked and fled for his room to grab some CDs to play. He returned with a stack of all of his favorite Christmas classics and went straight to his absolute favorite for the first one. 

“Great!” Youngjae smiled and turned to Mark, “Isn’t this your favorite time of year as well? Jackson loves this time but he can never find someone who is as equally as excited as him. Maybe you two should get to know each other.” 

Mark blushed at the comment but still nodded, “Maybe we could grab a coffee or something?” He asked indirectly to Jackson but Jackson nodded regardless.

“I would like that.” Jackson spoke up and Mark smiled. Youngjae and Jaebum just smiled like proud parents who could already see the sparks flying between the two. 

“Shall we start on the tree?” Jaebum asked after breaking the nice silence between the two foreigners. Everyone nodded and went towards the decorations that Jackson had bought for the tree.

Christmas music rang through the apartment as the four boys worked on the tree, Mark and Jackson humming along to the songs and casually glancing at the other while they weren’t looking. Jackson just could not believe someone as amazing as Mark was so close to his life but not yet a part of it until now. How could Youngjae keep an angel like Mark away from him?

“So what brought you to Korea, Mark? I don’t think I’ve ever asked you that.” Jaebum asked as he hung up a small present near the top of the tree. 

Mark shrugged, “My parents wanted me to go to a different country for college and I really wanted to get to know more about the culture. I’ve been here for two years now and I think I’ve really gotten the hang of the language thanks to your boyfriend.” Mark explained and nudged Youngjae slightly. Youngjae blushed at the comment and smiled.

“Yeah this boy would have been in so much trouble if we didn’t have a few classes together.” He moved closer to Jaebum and hugged his side, “Hes also the reason why we have Coco!”

“Ah yes, Coco, the dog that you absolutely love but won’t go anywhere near Nora.” Jaebum spoke and rolled his eyes playfully. He knew Youngjae was allergic but always had to make the joke ever since Coco was added to the family. Youngjae’s allergy was another reason for why Youngjae hadn’t moved in with Jaebum in the first place.

Finally after a little more conversation about Mark and even some about Jackson the tree was completed and it looked fantastic! Jackson beamed in happiness at the work that was put into the tree and he could see in the corner of his eye that Mark was just as happy.

“I guess we should get going, right Mark?” Youngjae nudged Mark slightly and Mark nodded. “We still have things to do.”

“Oh wait! Could I get your number?” Jackson asked already pulling out his phone so that Mark could type it in. “You said you wanted to get coffee right? I’m pretty free. I mean besides all of the studying for finals and all.” 

Mark took his phone and typed in a few things and gave it back to Jackson, “Same for me, just text me when you’re free I don’t mind taking a break to have coffee with you.”

Then the two left and Jackson felt like a part of his soul left with them. He turned off the Christmas music, looked at the decorated tree and sighed. He already wanted to have that coffee date, he already wanted to talk to Mark again and he already felt even more lonely than he has ever felt in his life. Jaebum just stared at Jackson shuffled around the apartment as if he were lifeless.

“I see you have a thing for my boyfriend’s roommate.” Jaebum spoke up after what seemed like hours of silence. It really was only thirty minutes but Jaebum was getting sick of the quiet atmosphere.

“Huh?” Jackson looked startled at Jaebum as if his feelings for Mark were a secret and no one were supposed to know about them. “How would you know that? I’ve barely met the guy.” 

Jaebum just gave him the look and Jackson knew not to argue. “Yeah okay I do like him but I don’t really know him so I don’t know if he even likes me back. I never have good luck with relationships.” He sighed and sat on the couch already patting the seat for Jaebum to sit down next to him. “He seems too good to be true.”

“He is totally into you, I can tell. I’ve heard a few things about him from Youngjae and he might be kind of quiet but he’s really sincere.” Jaebum explained and patted Jackson on the shoulder. “I really think you have nothing to worry about, I think you need someone like him in your life.” 

“Why would you say that?”

“Because you talk too much and he barely talks, you complete each other.” Jaebum laughed and got hit by Jackson in the process of his explanation. As much as Jackson knew he was a chatterbox doesn’t mean he necessarily likes being told that he talks too much. 

However, the idea that Mark could like him back made him blush on the spot and made him think about his possible future with the other boy. It would work out so perfectly as Jaebum is already with Youngjae so with Jackson getting with Mark it would make the four roommates even closer than they were before. He could already picture his future with the three of them and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

A perfect future with the perfect boy.

“Should I text him soon or wait a while?” Jackson asked turning his attention back to his roommate. He really didn’t have much experience in dating and he only really knew about Jaebum’s relationship with Youngjae.

“Wait until tomorrow and just ask if he is free then. If you’re interested you need to show it so that he doesn’t think it was only a friendship. From what Youngjae has told me about Mark it is that he is shy and will not think that you like him so you need to be straightforward.” Jaebum clarified and Jackson nodded along with the clarification as if taking mental notes on how to talk to Mark.

He was so excited he could barely even sleep that night. Luckily the next day was Saturday and he had the perfect reason to text Mark since they still had time to study for finals. He planned it for an afternoon coffee time around two in the afternoon at a place close to his apartment so that he wouldn’t have to take a bus or ask for a ride. He put on his best clothes for the event, casual but nice so that he could wow Mark with his amazing fashion sense. 

As an added bonus Jackson even put on some cute Christmas antlers to add to the spirit of the season. Especially since he knew Mark liked Christmas as well.

Now sitting at the café he had chosen he was all but calm at the idea of Mark showing up in any minute. He was so nervous about being late that he ended up showing up thirty minutes early and just sitting down waiting for Mark to show up.

Finally the blond boy showed up and Jackson had to stop himself from blushing the second Mark sat across from him. “Sorry I was a little late; the traffic is always really bad in the afternoon.” 

Jackson stuttered out that it was fine and promptly got up to suggest that they should order their coffee. Normally Jackson would talk nonstop but he felt so embarrassed in Mark’s presence it was hard to even come up with a simple sentence.  
After the coffee was ordered and picked up the two blonds went back to their original table and just sat for a good five minutes of silence.

“So, uh Jackson, what are you doing for the holidays?” Mark finally spoke up and Jackson had to hold himself back from how perfect Mark’s voice sounded when he spoke his name.

“I’m probably stuck being third wheel to 2jae since those two always spend the holidays together.” Jackson shrugged and sighed. He really didn’t want to be the third wheel again, not on his favorite holiday.

“Hmm, well if you’re not doing anything you could always come over to my apartment and celebrate Christmas with me.” Mark suggested a blush already forming on his cheeks. Jackson just wanted to hold him and never let him go.

“That sounds wonderful.” Jackson smiled and unexpectedly Jackson felt comfortable around Mark, “sounds like a date to me.” He smirked at the instant blush that Mark showed and he knew he was in control from that moment onward.

“You know what, you’re probably the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on so please would you do me the honor of not just spending Christmas with me but afterwards too.” Jackson picked up his courage and just tossed it out there because he had a good feeling about this relationship and he didn’t want to take it for granted.

Mark was practically speechless but finally he nodded and smiled that bright smile that Jackson wanted to see for the rest of his life, “I’d like that.”

And finally Jackson’s Christmases weren’t as lonely and he got exactly what he wished for.


End file.
